One Shoot - Mike
by Carly123siteweb
Summary: Dans ce One Shoot, Mike est un tueur en série. Il s'amuse à tuer les plus belles filles de Forks. Mais Mike décide de sens prendre à Bella. Mais une chose qu'il ne c'est pas, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire sa..


La Minute De Carly : J'ai eu une idée d'un One Shoot, alors que je regardait un film. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est que le One Shoot n'est même pas inspiré du film ! Bref, on sens fou un peu, hein ?

Donc voici un One Shoot pour vous ! J'espère que vous allez aimez.

* * *

One Shoot - Mike

Point De Vue De Bella

Je marchais sur les trottoirs de Forks. Je marchais jusqu'à la forêt. Là où Emmett devrait normalement m'attendre. Si il ne ma pas oublier, bien sûr.

Les Cullen m'avaient proposer que l'un d'entres eux m'emmène, mais j'avais refuser. En faite, ma voiture m'avait lâcher la veille. N'ayant pas de voiture, j'étais obliger d'allez chez eux à pied.

Mais je leurs avait dit que marcher me ferait du bien, et que l'un d'entres eux pouvaient venir me chercher au début de la forêt. Sa m'évitera de tomber avec les feuilles, les racines d'arbres, et tous ce que nous trouvons dans une forêt, quoi.

Emmett avait levé la main, tel un gamin de 9 ans, et m'avait supplier pour que j'accepte que ce soit lui.

J'avais pas eu le choix.. Mais ce n'était pas le faite que je serais avec Emmett 5 minutes, lui et moi.

Le problème, c'est qu'il prendrait sa voiture. La Jeep. Et je déteste cette voiture, car je '' Saute '', quand je suis à l'intérieur. Et là, je suis sûr dans entendre parler pendant des mois.

Je suis sur que vous vous dîtes, elle abuse la Bella. Moi, j'aimerais bien connaître Emmett, voir quelqu'un comme lui.

Et bin.. Vous avez tord. Car au début, c'est marrant, et tra la la.. Mais après.. Vous en avez très très marre.

Alors que je devais être à 5 minutes de l'entrez de la forêt, si j'en croit mon sens de l'orientaion en voyant la boutique de chaussures des Stanley. Des chaussures.. Très moches, je doit dire.

Soudain, j'entendis une voix.

-Tien, Isabella.

La voix était sadique, méchante.

Je me retourna lentement, et fis face à.. Mike !

-Mike ? Dis-je surprise.

-C'est toi que je cherchais, Isabella. Dit t'il en me montrant une arme.

Et la, le déclic ce fit dans ma tête. Tous les meurtres depuis 2 semaines, de jeunes filles de Forks.. C'était lui ?

-C'est.. C'est toi le tueur de Forks ? Demandais-je surprise.

-Gagner.

Mike avança vers moi, doucement, tous en me regardant bien dans les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que avant que les Cullen partent de Forks, j'étais amis avec.. ça.

Je ne bougeais pas. Qu'allais-je faire, de toute façon ? Je pouvais très bien courir, mais j'allais tomber. Ou sinon, il pouvait tirer de loin. Donc, c'était déjà peine perdue.

Mike ce trouvait maintenant tous près de mon corps.

-Je suis venu te tuer, mais aussi t'embrasser.

Hein ? C'est quoi le rapport entres les deux ?

-De quoi ? C'est quoi le rapport entre tuer une personne et l'embrasser.

Il rit. Pas un rire doux, calme ou posant. Non, un rire sadique.

-J'ai toujours voulu déposer mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Mais je vais te tuer après le baiser.

-Pourquoi vouloir ma mort ? Et toutes ces jeunes filles qui avaient mon âge. Mais merde, Mike ! Elles avaient toutes 18 ans ! Elles avaient la vie devant elles ! Toutes ces études pour avoir un travaille.. Pour rien, Mike ! Et tu as pensés à leurs parents, leurs familles ? Tu trouves sa bien, de donner le malheurs au gens ? Si quelqu'un tuait t'es parents, ou même ta soeur, tu ferais quoi, hein ?

Je criais. Mike n'avait pas le droit de faire du mal au gens.

-Ferme-là. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je doit faire ou non. Et je te prévient, tu arrêtes de parler avec ma famille, sinon cela va mal finir ! Cria t'il à son tour.

-Mal finir ? Tu comptes déjà me tuer. Quoi de plus pire que la mort ?

-Pour répondre à ta question, du pourquoi je veux ta mort. Commença t'il en ignorant ma phrase. C'est que tu es très belle. Beaucoup d'hommes te veux, Isabella. La tu remarquer ? Edward est le seul qui a su touché ton coeur. Si je n'ai pas le droit de t'avoir, lui non plus n'a pas à t'avoir.

-Mais je ne suis pas un jouet, Mike !

Mike dirigea son arme vers moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche mon ventre.

-As-tu peur ? Demanda t'il.

Je m'approcha de lui.

-Tue-moi. Chuchotais-je dans son oreille. Mais je reviendrais. Et ma vengeance en sera terrible.

Il me fit reculer de lui brusquement, avant de dire :

-Tu ne pourras pas te venger, si tu es morte !

-Oui, je serais morte. Mais je serais quand même encore là.

-Salle garce ! Cria t'il avant de me donner une gifle sur les lèvres.

Je le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, choqué qu'il est osé poser la main sur moi.

Soudain, je sentis un picotement sur ma lèvre inférieure, sur le côtés gauche. Je tata la blessure avec mes doigt et pu voir que je saignais.

-Pourquoi, Mike ? Comment as-tu pu arriver si bat ? Pourquoi tuer les filles qui sont belles ? Elles ne te font rien. Tu as 18 ans, Mike ! Pourquoi gâché ta vie pour des conneries ? Qu'elle importance y as-tu ? Tu y gagnes quoi ?

-Personne ne m'approche. Je parle de filles, bien sûr. Seule cette pimbêche de Jessica Stanley me colle à la peau. Mais je suis sur que c'est juste dire d'avoir un mec. Car je sais qu'elle aime Edward. Et ma vie... Je n'y est aucunes importance. Tu crois que c'est moi qui est décider de ma vie ? J'ai voulu arrêter l'école en deuxième année de collège. ( Note de Carly : En France, sa fait la 5 ème. En Amérique.. Je sais pas trop.. x) ) Mais mes parents m'ont n'ont pas pensés comme moi et m'ont forcer à faire des étude en avocat. Ils me détestaient déjà avant. Alors quand ils seront que c'est moi qui fait cela, leurs haine envers moi grandira.

-Mike, si t'es parents non pas voulu que tu arrêtes l'école, c'était pour ton bien. Ils ne voulaient pas que tu mettent ta vie en l'air. Si ils t'ont fait continuer l'école, c'était pour que tu es une vie bien, de l'argent, une famille.

Les yeux de Mike était emplis de larmes, qui ne voulaient pas coulés.

-Arrête. Dit Mike d'un ton sec.

-T'es parents ne te déteste pas ! Ils veulent juste est fière de leurs en enfant. Dire au gens de leurs famille, mais qui est aussi de ta famille ou bien des amis, que tu es allez à l'école jusqu'au bout, que tu as un travaille digne de toi. Que tu es une femme et des enfants. T'es parents veulent être fière de leurs travaille jusqu'au bout. Cette à dire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne les cherchés.

-Arrête où je tire.

-Tu as mal, Mike. Mais c'est normale. Connais-tu le proverbe ? Demandais-je. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Répétais-je.

-Tu tien donc si peux à la vie, Isabella ! Cria t'il. Ferme ta grande gueule ! Poursuivit t'il en criant une nouvelle fois.

-Pourquoi te ferais-je ce privilège ? Tu peux me le dire ? Tu fous ta vie en l'air, c'est ton problème. Pas le mien, n'y celui des autres. Mais foutres la vie en l'air de d'autre personnes, je ne supporte pas ça,

Mike !

-Très bien. Oublions ce baiser que je voulais te donner. Tu me dégoûtes plus qu'autres choses.

-Très bien, tue-moi. Chuchotais-je. Mais je t'aurais prévenue. Poursuivais-je toujours en chuchotant.

-Adieu, Isabella.

Je vis une lumière, mais n'eu pas le temps de l'identifier, car Mike tira sur moi.

Point De Vue D'Edward

J'attendais que Bella arrive avec Emmett. Ce derniers était partit à l'heure, pour une fois.

Nous attendions tous que mon ange et mon frère reviennent à la maison.

Mais soudain, je vis Alice ce figée.

J'essaye de pénétrer dans ses pensées, pour y voir sa vision. Mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Quand Alice revena à elle, soit quelques minutes plus tard, elle nous regarda un par un, avant de poser son regard sur moi et de dire à voix haute.

-C'est Bella.

Bella était en danger. Il fallait que je la sauve. Que nous la sauvions.

Ma famille et moi même étions tous parties à l'endroit ou Alice avait vu dans sa vison.

Bien sur nous étions tous dans les voitures, nous pouvions entendre la conversation qui ce passait entre MA Bella et ce con de Mike.

-Ferme ta grande gueule !

-Pourquoi te ferais-je ce privilège ? Tu peux me le dire ? Tu fous ta vie en l'air, c'est ton problème. Pas le mien, n'y celui des autres. Mais foutres la vie en l'air de d'autre personnes, je ne supporte pas ça,

Mike !

-Très bien. Oublions ce baiser que je voulais te donner. Tu me dégoûtes plus qu'autres choses.

-Très bien, tue-moi. Chuchota Bella. Mais je t'aurais prévenue. Continua mon ange.

-Adieu, Isabella.

Nous étions arriver, je gara la voiture, ma famille de même, derrière-moi, et là, je vis Mike tirer sur Bella.

Je n'attendis pas et courut à vitesse vampirique vers Mike, avant de lui sauter dessus. Je le tapa, sans prendre soin d'utiliser une force humaine.

-Aie, putain ! Hurla Mike.

-Tu as vu ce que tu as fait à MA Bella ! Hurlais-je.

Je continua de le taper encore et encore.

-Je jure de te tuer !

Je continua de la taper, jusqu'à que je m'aperçoive qu'une main ce trouvait sur mon épaule.

-Edward, il est mort. Arrête. Dit la voix d'Emmett.

Je me stoppa à la phrase d'Emmett, avant de regarder le corps de Mike, sans vie.

-Bella à besoin de toi, Edward. Poursuivit Emmett.

Mon frère me tendit la main, pour m'aider à me relever. Lui et moi s'avions très bien que je n'avais pas besoin de sa main, mais je la pris quand même. Je me releva et partie vers Bella.

Je m'accroupis vers elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Bella, mon ange.

Elle saignait au niveaux du ventre.

-Bella, c'est terminer. Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait.

Bella était plus blanche que d'habitude et sa peau commençais à être froide.

-Je suis en train de la perdre, Edward. Il faut faire vite. Veut tu que je la transforme, oui ou non ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Encore la même scène qu'avec James.. Murmurais-je.

-Edward. Répéta Carlisle.

-Qu'aurait t'elle aimée ? Alice.. Dis-je.

-Il faut la transformer. Dit Alice. C'est ce que Bella aurait voulue. Et puis, je refuse de l'abandonnée une nouvelle fois.

Carlisle me regarda. Je lui fit un hochement de tête pour le lui faire comprendre.

Carlisle n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il planta ses dents dans la chair de ma douce, au niveaux du coup.

Nous allions avoir l'éternité devant nous. En espérant que la vie sera plus calme qu'elle ne l'étais en ce moment.

**Fin**

* * *

**_Phrase habituelle : Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe._**

****Avez-vous aimez ? Pour ma part, j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Comme d'habitude, j'attend des reviews !

Merci & à bientôt !

Carly.


End file.
